


Everything Has Changed

by aasann711



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-14
Updated: 2013-07-14
Packaged: 2017-12-20 04:04:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/882736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aasann711/pseuds/aasann711
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a one shot story based off of the song "Everything Has Changed" by Taylor Swift ft. Ed Sheeran. It was requested it is AU. </p>
<p>Louis works in a cafe and runs in Harry (quite literally). Friendship and love emerge. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Basically, I suck at summaries and you should all just read it anyways.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Everything Has Changed

**Author's Note:**

> This was a fic based off the song "Everything Has Changed" by Taylor Swift ft. Ed Sheeran. The italics are the song lyrics (Minus once towards the end when it's used for a note) and bold text is flashbacks. Normal text is obviously present. Please if you like it, leave a comment. I love feedback. This is my first One Direction story ever and I am proud of it.

_All I knew this morning when I woke_  
Is I know something now, know something now I didn't before  
And all I've seen since 18 hours ago is green eyes and freckles and your smile in the back of my mind making me feel right  
I just want to know you better know you better know you better now  
I just want to know you better know you better know you better now 

Louis Tomlinson sat up in bed, rubbing lightly at his eyes as a yawn escaped his mouth. He was simply exhausted. Granted, his late nights probably really didn’t help matters considering he always had to get up so early for school. Still, his nights were the only time he really had to himself. They were the only times he didn’t have to put up with the yelling and the fighting. It was the one time out of the day, besides school, where the house was silent and he could be left alone with not a care in the world. 

Last night though, his thoughts and dreams had been invaded. And they weren’t overrun by anything unpleasant either. Instead all he could think about was a tall, green-eyed, curly haired boy with a smile that seemed to light up the world, complete with the most adorable dimples he had ever seen. He had only met, well, seen would be a better description he supposes, this boy yesterday, but he couldn’t get him out of his mind. The thought of this boy alone put a smile on his face and made him feel, dare he say it, happy. They made him feel like, for once, things would turn out all right, even if just for a little while.

As if on cue though, his thoughts were broken by a crash coming from the living room and the unmistakable sound of his father’s yelling. He sighed lightly as he ran his hands through his hair and pulled the covers off his boxer-clad body. He climbed out of bed and headed down the hall to bathroom to take a shower and get ready for the day ahead of him. He could already tell that it was going to be a long day and it had even barely started. 

_I just want to know you better know you better know you better now  
I just want to know you know you know you_

Louis found his way onto the bus when it stopped at his stop. He immediately went to the back where he normally always sat. The city bus was always filled with older people that were on their way to work or off to get some shopping done. He didn’t mind it though because it meant that no one would bother him. No one wanted to talk to a high schooler. 

It gave him the chance to think again. He pulled out his earbuds and placed them in his ears, turning on his music as he stared out the window. He let his mind wander around aimlessly for a bit, just thinking about his life and where he wanted to be in the future. All he knew for sure was that he wanted out. Out of his house, out of his life, out of his family. He was tired of all the screaming and the rude comments. He didn’t want to deal with it anymore. As soon as he was done with school, he was out of here. He wasn’t sure where he was headed, but it didn’t matter. He would figure it out as he went. 

All too soon though, his thoughts shifted again, back to the curly-haired boy he had met yesterday. He didn’t know why, but for some reason, he wanted that boy in his future, as a friend or as something more. He knew it was insane, considering he didn’t really know him, but he couldn’t help it. He wanted to get to know him and get to know everything about him. There was just something about those green eyes that was so intriguing, so kind and caring. He wanted to know that boy. 

Again, he let his mind wander back to a short eighteen hours ago when he had, quietly literally, ran into this boy.

_Cause all I know is we said hello_  
And your eyes look like coming home  
All I know is a simple name, everything has changed  
All I know is you held the door  
You'll be mine and I'll be yours  
All I know since yesterday is everything has changed 

**To say that Louis was in a rush was an understatement. He was almost frantic as he scurried along the bus terminal trying to get to his bus. He was late, very late. Though to be completely fair, it wasn’t his fault that he had missed his bus. His teacher had kept him after class to talk about a few things. Now, he was late for his after school job and his boss would most likely kill him. Okay, that was a lie. His boss loved him and was pretty reasonable. She would understand and hopefully just give him a warning.**

**Once he was seated on the bus heading to his work, he sighed. Ten minutes. Then he would rush into the entrance of the café, throwing on his apron and getting to work, apologizing profusely at his slight tardiness. Yes, it sounded like the perfect plan to him.**

**And it would have been if any plan that Louis came up with ever went according to plan.**

**As he rushed down the sidewalk to the café, he was able to avoid colliding with anyone, though he did get a few shouts to slow down and watch where he was going. Still, he made it to the door in record time and yanked it open. He was about to rush through when his body collided with a solid object.**

**He stumbled back a little bit before looking up and meeting a pair of penetrating green eyes. For a moment his breathing stopped as he took in the site of the god standing before him. He shook his head to clear it, knowing he had been staring a beat too long.**

**He saw the boy that stood in front of him smiling, showing off an adorable set of dimples, as he chuckled amusedly. “Well, hello to you too,” the mystery man said.**

**Louis blushed lightly. “Sorry. I didn’t see you. I am, um, running late,” He said.**

**The boy smiled and stepped aside, holding open the door with his hand. Louis gave him a shy smile and ducked under his arm. He turned slightly around to look at the boy. “Um, thanks,” He said before he was sprinting to the counter, going around it and tossing on his apron.**

**Once that was done, he spared one last look at the door to see the tall boy, smiling politely as he held the door open for an older couple before he let the door close and disappeared into the crowded London street.**

**He continued to stare even after a few more people entered the shop and the boy was long gone. It wasn’t until he felt a tap on his shoulder that he broke his gaze away from door to see his boss standing behind him, a slight smile on her face as she looked at him.**

**“That was my nephew, Harry.” She told him before handing him a few coffees and directing him to a table.**

**Harry. The name suited him well. At least from the few words that had been exchanged between the two.**

**With that, he nodded his head slightly before heading to the table and getting to work.**

Louis was shaken out of his thoughts as the bus stopped at his stop. He immediately stood up from his seat and headed to the exit. Then he was off on his short walk to school.

_And all my walls stood tall painted blue_  
But I'll take them down, take them down and open up the door for you  
And all I feel in my stomach is butterflies the beautiful kind  
Making up for lost time, taking flight, making me feel right 

 

The day passed relatively fast and uneventfully. Louis went to class after boring class, taking notes and listening as the teachers lectured on and one about things that he wasn’t really interested in. He was slightly disappointed that he hadn’t seen Harry at all that day. When the last bell finally rang, signaling the end of the school day, he was relieved. 

He practically bolted to his locker to grab his things before heading to his bus. He didn’t want to be late for work today. If he happened to be earlier than normal and run into a tall, green-eyed boy, so be it. 

Though as luck would have it when it comes to Louis, Harry wasn’t there when he got to work. He sighed as he walked inside the café and put on his apron. He tried to keep the disappointment off his face, but he knew that he was doing a poor job of it. He knew this because of the glances his boss constantly sent his way.

It was about halfway through his shift when the door to the café opened and in walked the boy who had been taking over his thoughts since yesterday. He watched as Harry entered and walked over to a table and sat down. He could almost feel his breath catch at the mere sight of him. Just at the sight of him, he immediately felt like his day had just gotten ten times better.

He was just about to go and take his order when he felt a hand on his shoulder. He turned around and saw his boss standing behind him, a twinkle in her eye. “Lou, why don’t you take a break? You have been working hard all day,” She said to him, smiling lightly before she nodded towards Harry. “I am sure Harry would love some company.” The way she said it really left no room for argument as she smirked at him, turning away from him. 

With a sigh, Louis pulled off his apron and folded it carefully, slipping it back under the counter. He took a deep breath to prepare himself and headed towards the table that Harry occupied. 

Without saying a word, he slipped into the seat across from Harry, smiling at him lightly. “Um, hi,” He started and mentally slapped himself for how that sounded. “Your aunt thought that you might like some company. And I kinda want to apologize for running into you yesterday. I was just running late and I—“ he started, but was cut off as Harry put up his hand to stop him.

“You don’t need to apologize. It was an accident. I understand. No harm, no foul, right?” He said and smiled again. 

Louis would swear from that day forward that whenever Harry smiled, it caused butterflies to erupt in his stomach. He didn’t know what it was, but he felt comfortable around Harry, even without knowing him that long. Anyone that knew Louis knew that it took a while for him to get comfortable with someone, let alone open up to them. Still, he felt different around Harry like he could tell him anything and he wouldn’t judge him or run away screaming.

As he sat and talked with Harry, he could feel his carefully constructed walls begin to fall away and break down. He could feel himself start to let this boy into his life and, while that thrilled him, it scared him just a bit and he told Harry as much. And he completely understood and didn’t push. Instead, he let Louis open up to him as he saw fit. 

It was easy though, to talk to Harry. Some reason, Louis felt like him and Harry had known each other forever and it felt like two friends catching up, making up for some lost time. It felt safe and comfortable, and…right.

_I just want to know you better know you better know you better now_  
I just want to know you better know you better know you better now  
I just want to know you better know you better know you better now  
I just want to know you know you know you 

They both sat there, drinking coffee, or rather tea in Louis’s case, and eating pastries for hours, talking about nothing and everything. They just enjoyed spending time with each other and getting to know one another better.

In fact, they talked so long that by the time Louis looked at the clock, he realized that it was time to close up shop for the night. He turned to look at his boss, feeling guilty for leaving her hanging and his face showed as much.

Still when he looked at her, he noticed her smiling lightly at him, eyes shining. She shook her head lightly, telling him that it was okay, that she didn’t mind. And really, she didn’t. She looked at Louis like her son and hadn’t seen him this happy in a long time.

_Cause all I know is we said hello_  
And your eyes look like coming home  
All I know is a simple name, everything has changed  
All I know is you held the door  
You'll be mine and I'll be yours  
All I know since yesterday is everything has changed 

From that day, Louis looked forward to the end of school, to going into work. Every day, Harry was at the café, sitting at his usual table. While Louis was sometimes busy, they still managed to exchange a few words even if it was just a “hi”. Sometimes, if they weren’t too busy, Louis was able to sit down and they could have full-length conversations that lasted for hours. 

Still, knowing that Harry was going to be at the café when he got there made his day better, no matter what happened before then. Coming to the café almost felt like he was coming home. Finally he had a place where he could be happy and it was pretty much all thanks to Harry.

_Come back and tell me why_  
I'm feeling like I've missed you all this time  
And meet me there tonight  
And let me know that it's not all in my mind 

When Louis and Harry were apart though, Louis couldn’t help the ache in his chest. Even if it was just for a day, Louis missed Harry incredibly. And it was hard to fathom how fast Harry managed to take down his walls and carve out a section of Louis’s heart just for himself. Still, Louis didn’t mind it much. In fact, it was more than safe to say that he was in love with the green-eyed boy. He just didn’t know if Harry felt the same. 

He got his answer though one day at work. His boss handed him an envelope with simply his name written on the top. He raised his eyebrow at her in curiosity. All she did was simply smile, that damn twinkle in her eye, as she turned away and began to help some customers. 

His eager hands tore open the envelope and pulled out a folded piece of paper. He looked down at the page and his eyes scanned over the words written there:  
 _“Meet me at the bridge tonight after your shift—H”_  
Louis couldn’t help the smile that lit up his face at the words and he continued on with his shift, with a little more pep in his step them usual. 

It seemed like the end of his shift couldn’t come fast enough and when it did, he practically ripped off his apron and ran out the door. The bridge was only a block down the road and Louis rushed to get there as fast as he could. 

When he reached it, he stopped when he saw Harry leaning gently against the railing. He quickly ran a hand through his hair, making sure that there wasn’t a strand out of place. He took a few deep breaths to calm his rapid breathing and rushing heart. Then he took the few steps it took to reach Harry.

“Hi,” he said and Harry turned around, facing him, a smile lighting up the night on his face.

“Hi,” he replied and he sounded even better than Louis remembered, even though it had been only a little over twenty-four hours since he last saw him. 

Neither of them spoke for a minute as they just stared at each other. Finally, Harry took a small step forward until he was standing directly in front of Louis. He took a deep breath, not breaking eye contact with the smaller, albeit older, boy in front of him. “So, there is something that I have wanted to do since pretty much the first moment I met you,” Harry started to say as Louis looked up at him, raising an eyebrow in curiosity. “And please don’t kill me for doing it.”

Immediately Louis shook his head. “I could never kill you,” He told the taller boy which earned him a small smile. God, he could watch Harry smile forever and never get tired of it.

It seemed that was all Harry needed to hear and without waiting for Louis to say anything else, he cupped the smaller boy’s face gently in his hands and leaned down, pressing his lips to Louis’s.

It took a moment for Louis to realize exactly what was happening, that Harry Styles, the god that has been haunting his dreams, was kissing him. At night. On a crowded bridge in the middle of London. Once that moment of shocked passed however, Louis placed his hands lightly on Harry’s lips and began to kiss him back. 

Both boys were on Cloud nine. The kiss was all that they had both imagined and then some. There were no words to describe it. It was perfect in every way, though Louis didn’t expect any less because Harry was perfect in every way.

When they both finally pulled away, Louis couldn’t help but blush lightly. Neither knew what to say, but it didn’t matter. No words were really needed when it came to the two of them. They both knew how the other felt just from the look in each of their eyes.

After a moment though, Harry broke the silence that surrounded them. “Come on, let me give you a ride home.” All Louis could do was nod and Harry smiled, taking his hand in his own and leading him to the car. 

 

_I just want to know you better know you better know you better now  
I just want to know you know you know you_

_Cause all I know is we said hello_  
And your eyes look like coming home  
All I know is a simple name, everything has changed  
All I know is you held the door  
You'll be mine and I'll be yours  
All I know since yesterday is everything has changed 

From that night, the two boys were pretty much inseparable, more so than they were before. If they weren’t together, they were texting or talking on the phone. It seemed like a minute couldn’t go by without them talking. Louis had finally found someone who made him incredibly happy and he felt like he was on a constant high. He never wanted to come down. 

When they were together, they seemed to never stop smiling or laughing. They were both just so happy. Their relationship was easy. They both just clicked and there was never any forced communication. Louis always had fun with Harry, but his favorite moments were their stolen kisses while Louis was at work. Though they tried to be sneaky, it seemed like Harry’s aunt always caught them, just sending them a small smile and a wink, that twinkle never leaving her eye. Louis really should remember to send her flowers. 

Even though Harry was two years younger than him, he was home schooled and finishing early which meant at the end of the year, he would be graduating with Louis. They had already decided to attend the same university and share an apartment. While Louis had initially protested, saying that they would eventually get sick of each other, Harry refused to believe that and eventually he won out.

 

_All I know is we said hello_  
So dust off your highest hopes  
All I know is pouring rain  
And everything has changed  
All I know is a newfound grace  
All my days, I'll know your face 

 

While the fighting never really stopped at Louis’s house, in fact, it seemed like it just got worse, he now had a place to escape; A place where he felt safe and loved. No matter how bad it got, he could always turn to Harry and he would help him see the sun again. 

He felt indestructible when he was with Harry, like he could do anything. Nothing was holding him back. Even his wildest dreamed seemed within his reach. He knew that no matter what, Harry wouldn’t let him fall and would help him succeed in any way that he could. It was all that Louis could really ask.

It was funny to Louis to think that this all started with a run in and a simple hello. That the man of his dreams was practically in front of him the whole time, yet fate, in her cunning and hilarious world, made him almost kill Harry in order to actually meet him. And oddly enough, he was okay with that

He knew, that no matter what life threw at them, they would be okay. Harry knew all his dreams, habits, and deep dark secrets and he knew all of Harry’s. They made each other better and built each other up. Harry gave Louis the undying love he never really had and Louis gave Harry the confidence to chase after stars. 

And Louis knew that as long as he got to wake up to that smile and that face every day, he would be okay. The world would be okay. And that’s all he really needed to begin with. 

 

_All I know since yesterday is everything has changed_


End file.
